shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
A magical cave
'Summary' It’s a magical cave located in the cliff and surrounded by a big forest. There is a waterfall in front of the cave. The walls of this cave are colorful. It’s extremely beautiful.It’s warm in winter and cool in summer. There are a lot of things inside it, including a hot spring, beautiful flowers, a big tree with three special squirrels, a large mushroom table ,a following river and four special rooms. This magical cave is where they live. What’s more ,it’s a place for them treat themselves. 'Description' 'Appearance' 'Outside' It’s a magical cave located in the cliff and surrounded by a big forest. There is a waterfall in front of the cave. On top of the cave stands a huge meteor. 'Inside' ' '''The walls of this cave are colorful, for it’s decorated by many colorful stalactites.The center of the cave is a hot spring surrounded by beautiful coloured rocks, exotic flowers and rare herbs. There is a big tree on the right, with three squirrels who are able to talk to human. And on the left, it’s a large mushroom table for them to eat and drink. Besides, the innermost part of the cave is a river, above which is a bridge. Through the bridge, there are four different rooms. 'Function' ' ' This magical cave is where they live. It’s warm in winter and cool in summer because of the huge meteor on the top of the cave. What’s more ,it’s a place for them treat themselves. Because the hot spring has a healing function. Every time they are injured, they can treat themselves by soaking this hot spring. 'Sub-locations' There are four rooms in the innermost of cave. Each room has its own characteristic. 'Ryan's room' ' It’s was located on the right of cave. Enter the room and there is a hammock made of vines between the two trees. Go through the door of inner room, go inside and then come to a small herb garden. There are many flowers and herbs in the garden. Some of them can save lives and some of them are poisonous. It’s the place where Ryan practices medicine. '''Abbott's room ' ' Abbott’s room is next to Ryan’s room.There is a wooden bed and a bow and arrow beside the bed. What’s more, there are many furs hulled from the animals that he had hunt. On the far left of Abbott’s room, it’s a hole, through which is a small training ground with a lot of instrument, including bows, arrows and targets. Abbott usually practices archery here. ''' Tony's room' ' Tony’s room is on the left. There are many beautiful and strange stones, for Tony is an explorer and he likes to collect these stones. Therefore, his bed is a magical stone bed,which is able to emit blue light and is warm in winter and cool in summer. Especially, it’s important for Tony when he becomes a wolf. It can help Tony become a human again. '''Another room ' ' It’s located in the most corner of the cave. It connects to the forest outside. It’s easy to get out through this room, but if they want to enter this cave from the outside, they have to find the largest tree hole of the forest. 'History' ''' '''Ryan and Abbott are good friends. One day evening, they went out hunting together, but a few minutes later, they got separated. Abbott went on hunting and suddenly discovered a wolf. He shot the wolf. At the same time, Ryan caught up and he found the wolf was actually a human with his shrewd eyes. Ryan prevented Abbott from hunting the wolf again in time and said, “The wolf was a human. ” And then, Ryan cured the wolf with his hand. However, the wolf so hurt that Ryan couldn’t cure him completely. Abbott realized that he made a mistake and wanted to help the wolf as well. Abbott used instantaneous mobility to lead them to the drugstore, but, unfortunately, they fell into the hot spring of a beautiful cave. A miracle happened. The wolf became a man. That man talked Ryan and Abbott that he named Tony. They became friends. They explored the beautiful cave together,and they found that the hot spring could cure somebody. And eventually they decided to live together in that cave.Category:All Category:Location Page